I kissed a girland i liked it?
by You'veGotThatOneThing
Summary: Quinn wants Rachel, and vice versa, but will Rachel be okay with two extra girls being in love with her too... 1st fanfiction, I suck at summaries sorry! Faberittana! :
1. Chapter 1

"I liked it?"

"I kissed a girl and I liked it, I hope my boyfriend don't mind it" I swear the second I heard Rachel say that I was about to freak out. The sultry tone of her voice and the look in her eyes made me want her right then and there more then I had ever wanted anyone before. But wait what am I thinking? I'm not gay, I dated Finn and now I'm trying to get Sam back. Right? I mean I know I always hated Rachel and Finn together because she's obviously too good for him but I know that he does love her in his own stupid Finn way. So why was I getting so freaked out over a stupid song? I mean she wasn't even looking at me, she was staring at him with those gorgeous eyes of hers and I just felt sick all of a sudden.

It was all okay until we started to sing the song and I put my arm around her, I mean of course it was part of the song we had practiced it a million times but it was different this time, she came up to me and then she almost cuddled into me I could just feel the heat coming off of her and I couldn't control myself I just pulled her closer to me and didn't want to let go. So maybe I did have some feelings for her, but it's not like it mattered because she would never feel the same. Would she? Wait I couldn't be a lesbian right? I mean I always sort of had a crush on San and Britt but that was because we were all so close and spent all of that time together. Maybe, just maybe if I could get her and Finn to break up I could get my shot with her. But I don't want to hurt her that's the problem. Quinn was still deciding what she wanted to do about her new found crush when she heard the fight.

"Finn It was just a song I promise you!" Rachel cried as she grabbed onto his arm.

"Rachel I saw how you were leaning into Quinn, then with Santana too, are you kidding me? I saw the way you were looking at them. You never look at me like that!" he was being so weak and right now all I wanted to do was punch him in the face and steal Rachel away.

"But Finn it was what I was supposed to do, I had to pretend like I wanted them it was all just a lie." She sounded so sad and also a little like she was lying when it came down to it.

"You know what Rachel I'm done with you putting music first, you don't even talk to me anymore. All you do is sing and when you are talking to me you constantly ask me about Quinn and Santana and what I did with them, I don't even know if you're jealous of me or them anymore!" He was so upset he couldn't contain it anymore… wait!

Did Finn just say what I think he said? Was Rachel really asking about me all the time? I couldn't believe it maybe I did have a chance with her. Maybe he would break up with her and then I could run in and save the day, start off by being a shoulder to cry on and slowly make her fall in love with me, Okay so I'm getting a little ahead of myself but I'm excited sue me.

"You know what Finn, your right. I haven't been paying attention to you and I'm sorry, but I think that I have out grown you. And quite possibly I think that we should end our relationship and return to the part where we were friends. Does that sound alright to you?" I swear the way she asked it was ridiculous, and perfect in an only Rachel kind of way.

"Wait Rach, you can't be serious. I mean I thought you wanted me. I… I thought you loved me. What happened? Its true isn't it, you do like girls. I knew it. How.. How could you do this to me?" He was trying to be angry but slowly his shoulder started to slump and his face was contorting into his little pathetic puppy face. Ugh how did I ever kiss that face? Oh well, that is so not the point here. I mean they were breaking up! I couldn't believe it.

"Finn, I don't know what you want me to say, I don't know right now. Your right I am quite attracted Quinn, Santana, and also Brittany a lot too if I'm being honest, and I know that I shouldn't but it's too late for that so I'm sorry. And I thought I loved you but really it was more of a brotherly love now that I'm thinking about it. I wish you nothing but the best but I cannot be with you anymore. I hope we can still be friends." She spoke so sweetly it must be hard for Finn to be mad at her right now. He looked at her and without a word walked away and slammed the door as he left the now deserted hallway. Except for me of course who was standing in the bathroom still with door creaked open. I decided to face my fears and open the door all the way.


	2. Chapter 2

"Uhm, hey Rachel, I didn't mean to eavesdrop but I heard you and Finn break up. Are you alright?" I was trying to hide it but I was shaking and my heart was fluttering.

"Yes I am quite alright Quinn thank you for asking. So how much did you actually hear of that conversation?" with a slight blush of her cheeks she wouldn't even look me in the eyes. This just made her even cuter in the moment.

"Well to be honest I heard it all, I swear I didn't mean to hear it but Finn does like to yell when he gets mad", I couldn't believe that I was actually having this conversation with her right now.

"I am very sorry that you heard that Quinn, I hope that you won't hate me for what you have heard, I know it may not be what you believe in. But please believe me I will never act on these feelings I promise." She started to walk away and I could see her hips sway as she turned around.

"RACHEL! Wait! What you said. It's okay. I Uhm. I feel the same way. I know it'll be different and that you have never been with a girl before, but do you think maybe we could hang out and talk about this?" I knew I was stuttering and at that moment I didn't care because I just needed her to know how I felt right at that very moment.

"Quinn, you're not just saying this to blackmail me or something right?" the look in her eyes was pure innocence and I couldn't take it anymore. I walked right up to her wrapped my arm around her waist and kissed her. Just a sweet little kiss at first but then she moved in closer and pushed herself up against me and I swear I thought I was going to faint. She slightly opened my mouth with her tongue and then there we were making out in the hallway my hand tangled into her gorgeous hair and somehow her hand had found its way to my ass and oh my god how good did it feel to have her hand there. I couldn't even believe it.

"R.. Rach we need to stop, we are still in school and this is getting a little intense. Could we go back to your house?" I was barely breathing I couldn't believe that I was with her right now and that we had actually just been making out. It was amazing,

"You just called me Rach, I like it. Sure Quinn, actually my dad's aren't home they left last night to go on vacation for the week and won't be back till next Sunday." Did I really just see Rachel Berry winking at me? God she was turning me on. I swear I couldn't drag her to my car any faster and we were at her house in 10 minutes. I know we need to talk so I don't let her lead me to her room even though god knows I want too.

"Rach, I think we need to talk before we do anything else."

"Sure Quinn, I feel as if this is something we should be doing to, so I am hoping that the kiss that we shared before was your way of asking me to be with you right?"

"Yes, I mean I really like you and I have for awhile. So uh, Rachel will you be my girlfriend?" I can't believe I really just asked Rachel to be my girlfriend. God I hope I'm not dreaming.

"Why Quinn, I never thought I would hear that from your mouth but yes of course I will be your girlfriend, I have to admit whenever I was with Finn, I did Uhm think of you lying on top of me instead." Rachel had this look in her eyes I swear I have never seen this look on her before and now it made my knees weak.

"So Quinn now that we have decided that we are in fact together may I please show you my room and we may really begin our relationship?"

"Yes, Rachel I think I can manage that." I smiled as she took my hand and kissed me then she slowly started the walk up to her room.

So we went up to her room and just like I had always imagined her room was full of pictures or Barbara and tons of gold stars all over her room. But then she kissed me and I forgot all about her walls and pictures and simply focused on her and how beautiful she really was. I was trying to be the responsible one and make sure this didn't go too far for our first night together. But Rachel just wasn't letting me get away with it. All of a sudden she's pushing me onto her bed and slowly she's taking my shirt off and then she's on top of me, and she's kissing me like I have never been kissed before. And this part of me takes over and I'm grabbing her and pulling her shirt off of her and biting her neck and then sucking to take away the pain. She pulls me down and starts to undo my bra and rubs her hand up and down my sides while she does this, and as much as I want all of this I know its too fast. I want it to be special with her.

"Oh Rachel, pl…please we ha….have to stop. Believe me I want this I do, but I want it to be special." I couldn't even get my words out because all I wanted was to push her down on the bed and do everything to her. But I knew this would be even better if we waited for a bit.

"Why, Quinnie aren't you the gentlemen" she said with a wink. God all she had to do is look at me like that and I was turned to mush. But I had to stop so I simply wrapped my arms around her and cuddled her to sleep. Then what seemed like hours later I awoke with the feeling of being touched, the second I open my eyes I became so turned on I couldn't even breathe. There she was half naked scraping her hands against me and then her hand was on my chest and she was rubbing me all over and rolling her fingers over my nipples and then her hand went slowly down my pants and It was getting way to hard to tell Rachel no but then,

*Don't Cha wish your girlfriend was hot like me, don't you wish you girlfriend was a freak like me*

"Ooh Rach, Please stop its Santana she's probably wondering where I went" I spoke trying to steady my breath

"Hey San whats up?... oh yeah im fine, Im uhm im with Rachel, she said yes! S I know yeah I know that too it all worked out! Okay be here in 10? See ya then hon!" I was hoping Rachel was going to be okay with all of this being thrown onto her at once.

"Quinnie why did you just call Santana Hon? I mean didn't you just ask me out before? I don't want to be the jealous type but Santana is very beautiful and I can understand how you would prefer her over me." Rachel was speaking not even looking at me, and I had to hold back a laugh because she didn't realize how gorgeous she was on her own.

"Well Rach, funny that you mention how Santana is beautiful, there is kind of more to the deal of dating me, I'm kind of a package deal.." I was afraid to look at her know because I didn't know how to react.

"What do you mean? Im usually not one to be speechless but I don't understand what your saying right now?"

"Well I happen to be in a relationship right now and I was hoping that you wouldn't be opposed to being in the relationship with us too." Now I was starting to sound like Rachel and that was never a good thing.

"Uhm Quinn what are you talking about? You mean your dating Santana and you want me to date both of you? I know Santana and I have started to get along but you cant force her to like me I mean I know that I am a fantastic singer but she doesn't like me and I would hate to make her feel forced to be around me especially in a romantic way."

Just when I was about to speak there was the sound of the door opening downstairs and I knew that Rachel was about to be in for a big surprise.

"Hey Baby Mama, you best not be keepin Rae all to yourself, because I definitely want to be a part of that."

"Uhm hello Santana, Quinn just told me that you two were dating and regardless of what you said I realize that there is no way that you would actually want me, I mean why would you when you are one of the most beautiful girl in scho-" Rach was cut off by San attacking her with her lips into a passionate yet delicate kiss.

"Look Rae, I know that I haven't always been the nicest to you but it was really because I was raised to believe that you should only love one person and it should be a man, so It was to much for me when I realized that I loved not only more then one person but that they were in fact girls. The thing is though that I love you, I know this is a lot to take in but I hope you'll let me prove it to you by being the best girlfriend that I can to you, if you say yes of course." Wow I have never heard San ramble that much before in my entire life, that's just how nervous Rach makes us I guess.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"So let me get this straight, you two, a.k.a. two parts of the unholy trinity and hottest girls at school want me? But why? I don't get it, I mean don't take this the wrong way but are you sure that you have thought about all of the repercussions that could come out of you two being with me? As much as I would love to be with you two I feel as if you being seen with me might end up making you two become losers just as I am right now and I wouldn't that for my girlfriends. But maybe if hmm maybe if we pretended we didn't like each other In school and you guys still slushied me it would be oka….." Wow Rachel was really adorable when she was ranting.

"Hell to the NO, wait.. did you just say your girlfriends? Does that mean you wanna try this Rae for real?" Santana had this look in her eyes that was usually only reserved for her baby mama and britt.

"Uhm yeah tana I mean I may be a loud loser but im not stupid enough to say no when two gorgeous girls ask to date me." Rae said with a shy smile.

"Rae, there is no way in hell that we are going to slushee you which might I add we haven't done in forever, now especially that your our girlfriend.. And did you just call me tana? I love it Rae! I think we should wait before we tell people at school about us because people are so going to be hating on us and being jealous of four incredibly hot girls being together, but I figured that we could just start out by being friendlier in school and then it would work out after awhile." Santana around Rachel was a sight to see, long gone was the ghetto talk, but every once in a while she managed to throw in her loud mouthed obscene words.

"Wait hold it right there, Tt..ana did you just say four hot girls?" Rachel was sputtering her words out yesterday she had Finn and today she has two possible three girlfriends.

"Well duh Rae Bear..Did you forget about me? I told you guys I had invisibility powers!" Britt had just let herself in and walked into Rachels room to see the three girls on the bed, Rachel in the middle being cuddled on either side by Santana and Quinn.

"Brittany? You mean you three are dating and you all actually wanna date me too?" Rachel was beaming, she couldn't believe it

"Of course silly, I have been telling Q, and Sanny that they should just tell you how they felt already because Finn is a boy and that means he doesn't give good lady kisses but Q, Sanny, and I give really good kisses and your pretty and so nice you always hug me and help me up when I trip into things which I do a lot." Britt walked over and told Sanny to move so she could get her time with her new favorite bear (Rae Bear).

"So I know this is a lot to take in Rach and we totally get it if you need time to thing things out and everything, if you want we can leave now and talk to you in a couple of days, whatever you want.." Quinnie, Tana and Brits got up and ready to leave when suddenly Rachel jumped onto Brits and kissed her so hard that the two of them fell back onto her bed and had to stop to catch their breaths.

"Wow Brits that was great, I figured now that we are all dating I should get to have my first kiss with you too! And no way am I letting my three gorgeous girlfriends leave my house when I have it all to myself most of the time anyways, stay for the night, I would even go as far as to say you should stay the whole weekend with me so that we may start to fully enjoy our relationship." The three girls were so happy that Rachel had said yes to them that they couldn't help but jump on top of her bed and there were four very happy girls taking turns kissing their gorgeous girlfriends.


End file.
